The internet and media enabled portable computing devices have dramatically altered the processes for generating and consuming media content. Additionally, the convenience of being able to upload, view and/or share media content via the internet, essentially on demand, has resulted in explosive growth of internet media consumption. Presently, users can generate media content using numerous types of devices, e.g., computers, cellular phones, cameras, portable computing devices, etc. Furthermore, users can upload media content from virtually anywhere at any time, as long as they have access to media capable device(s) with an internet connection. For example, millions (if not billions) of people around the world have capability to produce media content, and popular online media services (e.g., service providers) can receive many hours of newly uploaded user-generated content every minute. However, in general, conventional media servers for online media services are merely repositories for the uploaded user-generated content. As such, in general, conventional media servers for online media services simply allow users to upload, view and/or share media content.